Trespass
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=15 | schrijver= Steve Melching | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 30 januari 2009 | vorige= Defenders of Peace | volgende= The Hidden Enemy }} thumb|250px|Chi Cho thumb|250px|Riyo Chuchi biedt vrede aan 250px|thumb|Thi-Sen Trespass is de vijftiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Republic outpost, overrun! The Jedi have lost all contact with the clone security force stationed on the bleak, snow-covered planet of Orto Plutonia. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, accompanied by dignitaries from the nearby moon of Pantora are sent to investigate the disappearance of the clone troopers on the desolate and forbidding landscape.... Synopsis Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker landen op Orto Plutonia op verzoek van de Chairman van de Pantorans Chi Cho. Ook de Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi, Rex, C-3PO en R2-D2 vergezellen de delegatie. De basis, Glid Station, die op verzoek van Chi Cho werd opgericht om een invasie tegen te gaan, lijkt verlaten. Orto Plutonia is onbewoond en een protectoraat van Pantora. De Jedi vinden het niet zo'n goed idee dat de Senator aanwezig is. Glid Station is totaal verlaten en de Clone Troopers zijn uitgemoord. Hij helmen zijn op speren geplaatst. Chi Cho vermoedt dat de CIS achter deze actue zit maar Obi-Wan gelooft dat er meer achter zit omdat de controles van de basis intact werden gelaten. Rex rapporteert dat ze een CIS basis hebben gevonden aan de andere kant van de heuvels. Met zes CK-6 Swoops reizen Anakin en Obi-Wan naar de CIS basis die eigenlijk twee Trade Federation XT Beetle Transports is. In de basis is echter net hetzelfde gebeurd. De hoofden van de Battle Droids zijn op palen gezet. In de basis zien de Jedi een holografisch bericht van B1 Battle Droids 685 en hoe hij wordt overmeesterd door een wezen. Deze opname is afkomstig van de Southern Canyon en de Jedi beseffen dat Orto Plutonia wel degelijk bewoond is. In Glid Station wordt het duidelijk dat Riyo Chuchi en Chi Cho het oneens zijn over de oplossing met de planeet. Cho is er zeker van - zonder iets te kunnen bewijzen - dat de CIS achter de aanval zit terwijl Chuchi nadenkt over de situatie en wacht af alvorens conclusies te trekken. Cho zegt de Pantorans te dienen en zijn volk te willen beschermen. Chuchi vraagt zich af of er geen vreedzame oplossing mogelijk is, moest de CIS toch niet achter de aanval zitten. Anakin en Obi-Wan merken in de Southern Canyon een reflexie op in de verte. Wanneer zij een ijsbrug oversteken, komen ze in het Talz dorp terecht. In het dorp ontmoeten ze de Talz met hun Narglatches. De leider Thi-Sen en zijn graveur Medcha Wanto nodigen Anakin en Obi-Wan uit in hun grootste tent. De graveur toont hen een gravure van een Battle Droid die afschuw opwekte. Anakin reageert en tekent een Talz en een menselijk figuur die vrede sluiten. Wanneer de Jedi de hut verlaten, krijgt Obi-Wan een enorme knuffel van Thi-Sen. De intenties van vrede zijn begrepen door de Talz en de Jedi arriveren 's nachts in Glid Station. Chi Cho gelooft niet dat Orto Plutonia wordt bewoond omdat zijn verkenners nooit leven hebben ontdekt. Hij denkt dat de Talz indringers zijn. Kenobi meent van niet omdat de Talz geen kennis hebben van ruimtetechnologie en vermoedelijk al langer op Orto Plutonia zitten dan de Pantorans. Cho heeft geen geduld voor protocol en hij vindt de Talz een bedreiging zijn. Volgens Obi-Wan verdedigen de Talz zich enkel tegen indringers zoals de Battle Droids en de Clone Troopers. In plaats van een vreedzame overeenkomst te sluiten, eist Cho dat de Clones meekomen om de Talz te confronteren. Aan de CIS basis stonden de Talz de delegatie van de Republic en de Pantorans al op te wachten. Zij vertrouwen de nieuwe bezoekers evenmin dan de Pantorans de Talz vertrouwen. C-3PO vertaalt tussen Thi-Sen en Chi Cho. De Talz hebben vreedzame bedoelingen maar willen dat ze met rust gelaten worden. Chi Cho zegt dat de Pantorans zich niet laten bevelen en roept uiteindelijk een oorlog uit tegen de Talz. De Jedi en de Senator staan machteloos te kijken. Chi Cho heeft geen enkele wil om een vreedzame oplossing te bekomen en met de Clones en de Pantoran Guards trekt hij op oorlogspad. Anakin zegt tegen Rex om Cho te beschermen maar om zo weinig mogelijk actie te ondernemen. Ondertussen raadt Obi-Wan aan Chuchi aan om de Pantoran Assembly te raadplegen om eventueel de actie van Chi Cho te ondermijnen. Cho leidt de CK-6 Swoops en BARC Speeder Bikes op een vlakte tegenover de Talz op de Narglatches. Hoewel de Clones enkel Cho wilden beschermen, moeten ze toch actie ondernemen aangezien de Talz hen ook aanvallen. De Speeder Bikes worden in een cirkel opgesteld en de Pantorans en de Clones nemen plaats in de cirkel. Rex wil de aftocht blazen maar Chi Cho weigert en blijft vechten totdat hij wordt getroffen door een speer. Rex pakt het lichaam van Cho op en vlucht met een BARC Speeder Bike met enkele andere Clones. In Glid Station heeft de Pantoran Assembly aan de Senator Riyo Chuchi de toestemming gegeven om Chi Cho te stoppen en om een vreedzame oplossing te zoeken. Met de LAAT/i Gunships gaan de Jedi en de Senator de Talz tegemoet. De Senator vraagt of Obi-Wan niet wil onderhandelen maar hij weigert omdat dit een aangelegenheid van de Pantorans is. Ondertussen komen Rex en de Clones in nauwe schoentjes te zitten nadat een ijsbrug instortte en ze geen kant meer uit kunnen. Wanneer de Talz de definitieve aanval willen inzetten, landen de Gunships. Thi-Sen roept zijn soldaten op om te wachten. Senator Riyo Chuchi praat met de stervende Cho die weigert op te geven en haar vraagt om zijn dood te wreken. Nadat Cho sterft, neemt Chuchi zijn pet en een Talz speer. Chuchi wandelt naar Thi-Sen met C-3PO en plant de speer in de grond en plaatst Cho's pet op de speer. Ze vraagt om de vijandigheden te staken omdat zij kiest om te leven voor haar volk in plaats van te sterven voor haar volk. Thi-Sen is het daarmee eens en ook hij plant zijn speer in de sneeuw. De Talz krijgen soevereiniteit en de Pantorans verlaten Orto Plutonia. Obi-Wan feliciteert Senator Chuchi maar vraagt haar ook om de vrede proberen te laten duren. Debuut Personages *Senator Riyo Chuchi *Chairman Chi Cho *Pantoran Guards *Chieftain Thi-Sen *Medcha Wanto *685 Planeten *Orto Plutonia Species *Narglatch *Pantorans Voertuigen *Freeco Bike *Trade Federation XT Beetle Transport Cast *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers, Thi-Sen *Brian George: Chairman Chi Cho *Jennifer Hale: Senator Riyo Chuchi *Anthony Daniels: C-3PO *Tom Kane: Narrator *Matthew Wood: Battle Droids *Robin Atkin Downes: Pantoran Guard Bron *Trespass op SW.com category:Televisie